


Freckle Constellations

by Erinellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Wolfstar smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: Remus agrees to go clubbing with Peter considering it was New Years Eve and he'd otherwise be sat inside the house, he doesn't anticipate meeting the sexiest man alive while he's out though.
Relationships: Marauders - Relationship, PadfootxMoony, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Freckle Constellations

Remus was going to kill Peter. Peter knew that Remus hated clubbing, he knew that Remus felt inexplicably stressed when inside of a nightclub due to the strobing lights, and the drinks being spilled on him, and the fact there was no space to move. But still, Peter insisted that Remus came out with him because _“It’s New Year’s Eve Remus, you need to live a little!”_ and so, here he was. Clad in a bottle green knitted jumper that was oversized, light blue jeans that were rolled up at the cuff, and his no-longer-white Chuck Taylors. His curled golden brown hair was resting on his forehead, _just_ covering his eyes in a way that meant he could see perfectly but it still provided him with a way to stay hidden from the world. They walked to the club, puffs of breath clouding out in front of them as the December chill nipped at their cheeks, turning them a blushed pink.

“I think Lily and James are coming tonight, they asked James’s parents to watch Harry for the night. You remember them right?” Peter’s head cocked to the side as he looked to Remus.

“Yeah I remember them. Lily’s the redhead with bright green eyes, and James is the one with glasses who looks like he can’t believe he’s going out with her, right?” The smaller boy snickered.

“Yep that’s them, very accurate description Rem.” Remus chuckled along with Peter, realising that he was glad Peter had dragged him out. Otherwise, he would be sat in his and Peter’s flat on the sofa, reading a book and piling chocolate into his mouth. _Yeah, this should be a good night._

They reached the club and entered after about 10 minutes of queuing outside. It was relatively quiet inside the room, the dance floor empty enough to actually be able to dance without bumping into another person. Peter headed straight for the bar with Remus in tow, both ready for a drink. While Peter ordered just a pint of their cheapest cider, Remus opted for a double vodka-coke, the quickest way to get him pissed and relatively cheap. As he waited for the bar tender to make his drink he turned around to lean on the bar, facing out to the crowd that was slowly but surely getting bigger. He skimmed the room and was about to turn back around when he caught sight of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Shoulder length jet-black hair framed a chiseled face, grey eyes sparkling from underneath the few tendrils that fell over them. Remus’s eyes dragged down the man’s body, taking in his _The Clash_ t-shirt, skinny black jeans, and ox-blood Doc Martens. The man looked to be a few inches shorter than Remus, not like that was hard when he was so gangly. _Jesus Christ he is gorgeous._ Remus was brought back to the present when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see the bartender holding out his drink to him. Thanking him, Remus took the drink and looked to Peter who’s eyes were trained in the direction of the God-like man Remus had just been admiring.

“James and Lily are over there, shall we go join them?” Remus looked a little bit to the left of Mr model to see the redheaded girl he had met before stood beside her bespectacled boyfriend who was talking animatedly.

“Yeah sure!” He pushed off from the bar and walked alongside Peter, skillfully weaving in and out of the crowd to avoid spilling his drink. They reached James and Lily, Remus smiling timidly at the two of them due to not really knowing them all that well.

“Peter! And Remus, right?” James turned to Remus after hugging Peter, holding out his hand in a friendly handshake.

“Yeah, nice to see you mate.” Remus took his hand and shook it. “And you Lily, nice to see you again.”

“It’s lovely to see you Remus.” She stepped forward, pulling Remus into a short but tight hug. He had forgotten how friendly Lily was in the time they had spent apart since their last meeting, she would always make everyone in the room feel at ease and welcome; she was just so uncommonly kind like that.

“Is that Peter Pettigrew himself I see in front of me?” A low voice came from over Remus’s shoulder, it was laced with playfulness and Remus felt himself smirk at it.

“Sirius! How are you mate?” The gorgeous black haired man from earlier hugged Peter tightly, patting him on the back twice before pulling away. Remus felt a twinge of jealously and longing, why couldn’t _he_ be the one being held by such a beautiful man? Though to be fair, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to stop at hugging should be ever find himself tangled up with him. Remus’s cheeks flushed at the crude nature of his thoughts and took a large sip of his drink to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

“I’m not bad mate, not bad. What are you doing here then?” Remus’s eyes were focused on the raven-haired man’s back, definitely _not_ noticing the way his muscles flexed through his t shirt as the man lifted his arm to take a sip of his drink.

“Oh I’m here with my friend Remus, don’t think you two have ever met have you?” Remus watched as Sirius turned around, feeling the wind get knocked out of him as he noticed how his grey eyes looked like pools of mercury up-close. Sirius’s face broke out into a wide smile as his eyes traipsed over Remus’s face and body.

“No I don’t think we have Pete, I’d definitely remember a face like that.” Sirius winked at Remus then held out his hand, inviting him to a civilised handshake like he hadn’t just shamelessly flirted with him. The golden-haired boy’s cheeks flushed as he placed his hand in Sirius’s, not missing the warmth it sparked within him. “It’s nice to meet you Remus.”

“Yeah it’s nice to meet you too Sirius.” Remus grinned widely at Sirius, the raven-haired man’s cheeks had flushed lightly when Remus’s hand met his own; and Remus had managed to catch the pink darting through the usually pale skin. _Well at least I’m not the only 21 year old man who still blushes like a school girl._ The two men looked to the rest of their group only to find them in a deep conversation about little Harry, James gushing about the fact that Harry’s first word was ‘dada’. Sirius looked at Remus and rolled his eyes playfully, making him giggle lightly as he finished his drink.

“I know I’m the kid’s godfather and I adore him, I really do, but Jesus Christ those two never shut up about him. Like he’s cute we get it, can’t you just get pissed with your mates without mentioning him all the time?” Sirius chuckled as he spoke before allowing himself a loud, barking laugh while Remus laughed along.

“I think the only time I’ve ever seen Harry was when he was 6 months old, he is pretty cute I have to admit.” Remus remembered holding the small child in his arms, pulling faces to try and get a giggle out of him. It had worked, Harry let out a hearty little laugh once Remus had crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out; it was the cutest sound in the world.

“Oh god yeah, he’s a little heart-stopper. Definitely takes after his Uncle Sirius.” Sirius winked at Remus and he grinned. “You should see him now, he toddles all over the place now that he can walk. It’s so cute.” Sirius smiled fondly at the thought of his godson and Remus felt his heart melt, what he would do to see Sirius running around after little Harry.

“Oh bless him, Pete and I will have to visit soon.” Remus nodded to himself as he spoke, almost confirming that he will do that. _I’d be there every single day of the week if it meant that I’d see you._

It was as if mentioning Peter’s name summoned him, because out of nowhere he arrived with two drinks in one hand and a tray with 5 shots in the other. Peter handed Remus his double vodka-coke as well as what looked like a shot of tequila for him and Sirius before turning back to James and Lily. The two men clinked their shot glasses together before tipping it down their throats, both grimacing at the burning as it went down. Remus shook his head as if to shake off the feeling before taking a long sip of his drink.

“Yes you will, I’ll have to make sure I am around on that day.” Sirius’s voice was flirty and he cast a glance at Remus that nearly floored him, it was like Sirius was undressing him with his eyes. Sirius looked at Remus intently, drinking in his appearance. He took in his curly golden hair and wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, he looked at the freckles dusting the bridge of Remus’s nose and his cheeks that made their own little constellations and felt the urge to kiss every single one of them. The way Remus’s cheeks were flushed pink all the time made Sirius want to do filthy things to him just to see how dark he could make those cheeks go. He found Remus’s oversized jumper absolutely adorable and relished in the way swallowed him whole. The bottle green of the jumper complemented Remus’s hazel eyes perfectly, and as Sirius looked into them he could see the little flickers of gold swimming around.

“And why would that be, Sirius?” Remus smirked at Sirius for the first time, his eyes glinting from underneath the perfect ringlet that was dangling over his eye and Sirius felt it go straight to his cock because _fucking hell it should be illegal for someone to look like that._ Remus, feeling confident, took a step closer to Sirius, pushing his hips forwards slightly in a feeble attempt to feel the other man’s thigh pressed against his own.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Remus.” Sirius took a step forward, hips forefront, and closed the gap between his own and Remus’s thigh. Their legs collided, the denim from their jeans muffling some of the heat radiating off their bodies. Remus leaned in to Sirius’s ear, breath tickling down the raven-haired man’s neck.

“I really would.” When Remus pulled away, he bit his lip and watched as Sirius blushed at his words. He took another sip of his drink, feeling the alcohol buzzing through his veins in just the right way to relax him but not completely unhinge him.

“Fancy stepping outside for a smoke?” Sirius’s eyes were hopeful but Remus saw the flicker that made him realise Sirius’s intentions weren’t entirely innocent.

“Sure, lead the way.” He gestured for Sirius to walk in front of him, and watched as Sirius made a gesture to James that let him know they were going outside. The raven-haired boy grabbed onto Remus’s hand and pulled him through the crowd, it was absolutely packed now so he made sure to keep a secure grip on Sirius’s hand to avoid losing him in the mass of people. The crisp, cold night hit Remus square in the face and he a took a breath of icy air, allowing it to fill his lungs and wake him up. He followed Sirius around a corner in the smoking area to find a completely deserted dead-end. Sirius patted around in his pockets, finding his slightly crumpled carton of cigarettes and plucking one out of it, placing it between his teeth to free up his hands. Remus copied his actions, taking one of his own cigarettes and holding it with his lips to keep it in place while he attempted to find his lighter. He finally found it and brought it up to his face, igniting it and placing the flame to the end of his cigarette, bringing it to life. Sirius was still looking for his lighter so Remus placed his hand on his arm in an attempt to stop the boy’s searching. Taking the hint, Sirius leant forward and let Remus light up the end of his cigarette. Remus watched as Sirius’s features were washed with a flickering orange as the flame danced from the lighter. The way his sharp cheekbones stood out against the rest of his shadowed face made Remus go weak at the knees, he really was a fucking handsome man. Sirius pulled away once his cigarette end was lit but then shuffled his body closer to Remus, allowing their shoulders to bump into one another and their free hands to entwine with each other. The two of them remained silent for a few minutes, just happily listening to the music from the club in silence. Remus finished his cigarette first, crushing the butt-end underneath the sole of his Chuck Taylor. He then turned his whole body to face Sirius, balancing on his shoulder against the wall so he could look at the other boy’s face, watching his cheeks hollow as he took a pull of his cigarette.

Sirius turned his head to the side to look Remus in the eyes, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. The golden-haired boy watched as Sirius took another drag of his cigarette, thinking he could make even the simplest of tasks look sexy. Sirius leaned forward and placed his lips against Remus’s open ones, Remus closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the other boy’s lips against his own. Sirius blew the smoke from his own lungs into Remus’s mouth as their lips moved against each other, making the taller by shiver at the taste of Sirius. They pulled away for a moment, Sirius taking one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out against the wall and throwing it aside. Remus opened his eyes to watch Sirius breathe out the remaining smoke in his lungs, his eyes raking up and down’s the golden haired boy’s body. Sirius lifted one of his hands and placed it on Remus’s shoulder, then he pushed the boy so he was stood flat against the wall. The taller boy rested his head against the cool brick, breathing heavily as Sirius shifted his hips so they hovered over Remus’s- not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat radiating from the skin underneath his black skinny jeans. Sirius’s hands were placed either side of Remus’s head, holding himself up as he raked his eyes over the boy’s freckle speckled face.

He slowly lowered himself down until his lips met Remus’s once more. Straight away Remus placed his hands on Sirius; one on the back of his neck wound in his black hair, and the other on his hip- under his shirt where it had ridden up and allowed Remus a tiny sliver of bare skin. Sirius, on the other hand, gave into his intrusive thoughts and placed one hand in Remus’s soft curls, raking his fingers through them while his other lightly cupped his cheek; thumb slowly stroking back and forth over the flushed pink skin. As they continued to kiss, the tension between them built considerably. Remus bucked upwards in an attempt to close the gap between his own and Sirius’s hips, wanting to feel the heat of Sirius pooling through the barriers of their jeans. Taking the hint, the raven-haired boy pinned Remus to the wall with his hips, swallowing the gasp he let out at the sudden contact. Sirius felt Remus lick along his bottom lip and opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues slid against each other as they drank each other in, alcohol coursing through their veins and giving them both a buzz that only spurred them on. Sirius began to grind his hips into Remus’s, feeling the other boy push up into him. Their mouths separated and the raven-haired boy kissed along the freckled nose in front of him, slowly dragging his lips along Remus’s jaw. His kisses travelled down the other boys neck and Sirius stopped to suck on his pulse point, Remus moaned aloud and bucked his hips into Sirius’s with force sending a jolt of pleasure into both of their cocks. Sirius continued sucking that place on his neck, clearly happy with the reaction he’d gotten out of the other boy. He ground his hips particularly roughly into Remus’s while grazing his teeth over his pulse point, creating a perfect purple bruise that he soothed with his tongue. Before he even realised what had happened, Sirius found himself pinned to the wall with Remus pressed closely to his front. Remus’s lips were attacking Sirius’s, sucking his bottom lip relentlessly while bucking his hips into the shorter boy’s, relishing in the way Sirius attempted to push his waist forward to meet Remus halfway. Remus stopped pulling his hips away and instead placed his crotch directly over Sirius’s, looking deep into his mercury eyes to make sure this was alright. It was almost as if he knew what he was about to do- despite no words being said- because Sirius nodded vigorously, telling Remus he most definitely wanted this. Their clothed cocks pressed against each other as Remus began grinding against Sirius, constantly pushing into him to try and relieve his painfully hard erection. Remus moved his head, sucking on Sirius’s neck in different places trying to create as many hickeys as possible; feeling spurred on by the heavenly noises he was making.

“Fuck Remus, you are so good.” Sirius’s hands found their way to Remus’s arse and he squeezed over the material of his jeans. Remus relished in the feeling of Sirius’s hands on him and ground his hips harder into him. They continued grinding against each other until finally, Remus felt like he was going to tip over the edge any second and he was sure Sirius was right behind him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Sirius let out a moan almost like a howl as he came in his jeans, still bucking his hips up to meet Remus’s. The sound of Sirius cursing tipped Remus over the edge and he groaned as he orgasmed.

“Jesus Christ Sirius.” He stopped rutting into him and rested his forehead against the shorter boy’s, both of them breathing heavily in an attempt to get their breaths back. He kissed Sirius’s lips lightly before pushing himself up off the wall, his cheeks flushing with realisation at what he had just done. _I just had public sex. I just had public sex with probably the best looking man I have ever seen in my life._ Remus began to laugh, quietly at first but eventually it all became too much and he had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes due to how much he was laughing.

“Remus- what?” Sirius was chuckling too, but he had a slight tone of confusion as he looked at the boy stood in front of him.

“We just had a quickie in a dingy beer garden, on the first night we met. On _New Years Eve_.” He finished his sentence then burst into a fit of giggles once more, only this time, Sirius was properly laughing along with him.

“Honestly Remus that was the hottest thing I have ever done.” Sirius couldn’t keep the smile from his face, it was true. He’d had his fair share of one night stands with men who were simply there at the right place, right time and smirked in _just_ the right way to make Sirius feel a bit weak at the knees. _However,_ what he had just done with Remus was a result of pure attraction to him. He couldn’t even hold down the lust that was coursing through his veins, hell, he’d felt his cock twinge as soon as he set eyes on Remus when he was introduced to him by Peter.

“The way you say fuck is _obscene_.” Sirius arched his brow. “Jesus Christ if you do that every time you get riled up I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back.” Remus closed his eyes as he remembered the way Sirius sounded when he cursed; the breathless, almost whiny tone of voice as he enunciated every single letter of the word. That would definitely be a thought to use when he got himself off that night.

“I can’t help it Rem, you’re just so _fucking_ irresistible.” Sirius let the word roll of his tongue slowly, smirking as he saw the way Remus gulped at the sound of it. “Anyway we should probably go back inside, it’s 11 o’clock.” He held Remus lightly by the sides of his face, kissing him once more before allowing the taller boy to step backwards. They connected hands once more and made their way back inside the busy club, navigating the crowd and finding Peter, Lily and James all dancing on the side of the dance floor. James and Lily were both dancing with each other, seemingly lost in their own world while Peter was dancing with a pretty girl with blonde hair. _Go on Pete._ Remus turned to Sirius and grinned at him, feeling the raven-haired boy pull him close so they could dance together. As they danced close to each other, James finally tore his eyes away from Lily to acknowledge the two boys’ presence.

“Alright Pads?” James’s eyes went straight to the hickeys that were blooming on Sirius’s neck and he smirked knowingly; he’d had a feeling that Remus and Sirius would get along well when James met Remus.

“Yeah Prongs, I’m grand.” Remus could feel Sirius’s arm snake around his waist and pull him closer, dancing to the song with Remus pressed against him.

“Pads and Prongs?” Remus looked at Sirius with a confused expression, not really understand the meaning of their respective nicknames. The shorter boys eyes glinted with fondness, almost like he was happy Remus asked because he enjoyed telling the answer so much.

“Basically I call him Prongs because when I met him on the first day of year 7 his hair was so unruly he actually looked like he had deer antlers sticking out of his head.” Sirius chuckled. “Honestly Remus, his hair was so fucking ridiculous; NOTHING would tame it, and I mean nothing because lord knows we tried everything.” Remus laughed, throwing his head back; Sirius tried not to notice the purple bruise blooming on his neck where his lips had been just 20 minutes previously. 

“That’s brilliant! And what about you, what does Pads mean?” The freckled boy quirked an eyebrow as he questioned Sirius.

“Well when I first hit puberty, the only thing that happened was that my feet grew. Literally for months nothing happened except that my feet went from a size 5 to a size 9, it was awful. I looked so bloody stupid being about 5 foot tall with size 9 feet. So James took to calling me Padfoot as a piss take at first but then it sort of became an affectionate term of endearment so it stuck. We’ve been Padfoot and Prongs for a good 10 years now, and our teachers feared those names.” Sirius laughed when Remus pulled a horrified face. “We caused absolute _havoc_ at school, constantly pulling pranks and such. We actually went to school with Lily but she despised us back then due to disagreements about her friend. The two of us had a right laugh though, always in detention for something or another. Our head of house Minnie used to get so sick of seeing us in her office, but she secretly loved us really.” A fond smile spread across his face at thinking about his school days.

“Wow. Your high school experience sounds a lot more eventful than mine, I can tell you that. I spent most of my time in the library at school unless Pete could convince me to come hang out with him and his mates. I was a pretty boring kid, not that I ever grew out of the reading or the shyness.” Remus’s cheeks flushed as he spoke, _God I am a bit of a nerd really. Why the hell would someone as exciting as Sirius be interested in me?_

“You sound like the kind of kid I would’ve loved.” Remus was shocked at Sirius’s statement.

“Really?” He didn’t miss the glint of mischief that flickered in Sirius’s eye and braced himself for another cheeky comment that would no doubt be dirty.

“Yeah, really, the quiet, bookish ones are always the best at planning successful pranks. Also,” Sirius moved so his mouth was right next to Remus’s ear, allowing him to whisper. “The shy ones are the loudest in bed, and you know how much I _fucking_ adore your moaning.” Sirius lightly tugged Remus’s earlobe with his teeth as he pulled away, feeling the shiver that ran through the taller boy’s body as he did so.

“Jesus Christ.” Remus’s voice came out as a breathy gasp, the way Sirius cursed really was the sexiest thing in the world to him. He cleared his throat, determined to not give Sirius the satisfaction of reducing him to putty in his hands at a simple word. “What would my nickname be?”

“Hmm let me think.” Sirius pondered the question for a minute, the two of them still dancing closely to the music. “Moony.”

“Moony?” Remus raised his left eyebrow, something Sirius noticed he did when he was entertained by something someone had said.

“Yeah Moony.” Sirius nodded, as if confirming the nickname to himself. It rolled off his tongue in the just the right way.

“Why Moony?” Their hips swayed side to side with each other, hands on the other’s body. Remus’s hands were on Sirius’s lower back and it was taking a lot of will power to not let them drift downwards, whereas Sirius’s were gripping Remus’s hips to hold them in place. Sirius gave Remus a grin that was laced with playfulness and he knew straight away that he would regret asking that question in some way. 

“Because you turn into a wild animal at nightfall. I would use the phrase hungry like the wolf but as it turns out, I’d quite like to shag you again and I feel as if that phrase would deter even the horniest of men.” Sirius winked at the other boy and enjoyed the loud laugh that fell from his lips.

“Moony it is then. And thank god you didn’t say ‘hungry like the wolf’, I think you’re fit as fuck but that would have seriously dented the appeal.” Remus grinned at Sirius which the other boy reciprocated.

“You know, _Moony,_ ” He emphasised the use of Remus’s new nickname, “You talk a good game about the way I say fuck, but you give me a run for my money. I could listen to you curse all night.” Sirius’s eyes darkened as this thoughts were infiltrated with the idea of Remus cursing over and over while Sirius was on his knees in front of him. _Fucking hell I need to stop thinking about this._ Sirius shook his head to clear his mind of such inappropriate thoughts, and it almost worked until Remus bucked his hips into Sirius’s and leant in to whisper into his ear.

“I think I’d like to take you up on that offer.” Remus ran his tongue around the shell of the other boy’s ear before kissing across his cheek, eventually placing his lips onto Sirius’s. They stayed, lips locked, for a few minutes before the DJ in the club made an announcement over the music.

“Alright you guys, it’s 11:55! Who is ready to bring in the new year the right way?” The crowd cheered in response and the group of 5 (plus the blonde haired girl) all looked at each other with excitement. “Okay the countdown will begin at 11:59, so I want to hear you singing as loud as you can to this next song.” The DJ pressed a button and ‘Come On Eileen’ started playing throughout the club. The crowd started dancing; Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Peter, and the girl (whose name was Mary) all formed a circle so they could see each other. They jumped around and danced with their arms in the air, singing at the top of their lungs. The song finished as the countdown was at 20. 20 seconds until a new year and Remus couldn’t wait to see what it brought his way.

“10, 9, 8…” The crowd were shouting, people grabbing onto their loved ones as the prospect of spending another year with them left a buzz in the air. Lily had turned to face James, Peter had his arms circled around Mary’s waist, and Remus turned to Sirius.

“5, 4..” Sirius was only whispering as he leaned towards Remus, the other boy doing the same. The countdown hit 1, the clock turned _00:00_ , and Remus’s lips collided with Sirius’s. They wrapped their arms tightly around one another and let their lips move against each other. Sirius opened his mouth, welcoming Remus’s tongue inside, feeling it slide against his own in the most perfect way. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, breathing deep in an attempt to get oxygen back into their lungs. The smile on Sirius’s face set off sparks in Remus’s nerve endings and he felt the tiny shots of electricity flitting through his body as his own mouth widened into a toothy grin.

“Happy New Year Sirius.” His eyes sparkled in the strobing lights of the nightclub, making the flecks of gold glint as if they were liquid.

“Happy New Year Remus.” Sirius placed his forehead against Remus’s, feeling utter content swimming through his veins. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see James stood behind him, grinning broadly.

“Happy New Year mate!” James pulled Sirius into a tight hug, patting him on the back.

“Happy New Year Prongs.” They pulled away from their embrace, James placing his arm around Sirius’s shoulder as he rested his head atop of the other boy’s.

“Happy New Year Sirius.” Lily balanced on her tip toes to press a kiss to Sirius’s cheek, him pulling her into his chest to hug her. He couldn’t be happier that his best friend ended up with such an amazing girl. He looked to his left to see Remus and Peter locked in a tight embrace and smiled. They pulled away and Remus made his way to Lily, having already hugged James before Peter. She pulled the tall boy into her arms and squeezed him tightly, Remus’s grin widening as he caught Sirius’s eye.

“What do you say Jamie, do you reckon we have room in our group of 3 for two more misfits?” Sirius spoke loudly so Remus and Peter could hear him, both of them realising what he was saying.

“You know Sirius, I think we can make room.” James smiled at Remus and Peter, nodding his head at his best friend. Sirius took Remus by the arm and pulled him flush against his own body, clasping his hands around the other boy’s back in a bone crushing hug that Remus reciprocated.

“This is going to be a fucking good year, Moony, I hope you’re ready.” Remus looked down at Sirius, content written all over his face.

“With you by my side, I think I’m ready for anything Pads.” 


End file.
